Yajirobe (Nikon23)
Yajirobe is a supporting protagonist in the Dragon Ball Series. Yajirobe is a human Ronin who met Goku while the latter was searching for Tambourine. He spends most of his time with Korin at Korin Tower, and usually deliver Senzu Beans to the Z Fighters. Despite his overweight appearance and desire to avoid fighting, he is actually quite strong and is highly skilled with a katana. He is named after a Japanese balancing toy (Yajirobee). he is the father of Hoshi and the ancestor of Puck. 'Early Life' Yajirobe was born in the 735 Age. At a young age he was trained into a master swordsman with a katana. 'Dragon Ball' 'King Piccolo Saga Through Piccolo Jr. Saga' Shortly after the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku and Yajirobe gets into a fight over food during his search for Tambourine. Yajirobe easily defeats Cymbal and demonstrates his strength to Goku's amazement. Much later, Yajirobe helps Goku climb Korin Tower after his defeat at the hands of King Piccolo and helps him get the Ultra Divine Water from Korin at Korin Tower. For the next three years, Yajirobe trains under Korin along with Yamcha, Krillin, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu in order to compete in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. He loses in the preliminaries against Hero (who was later revealed to be Kami inside a human's body) under his disguise as a masked man. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Vegeta Saga Through Garlic Jr. Saga' Five years later Yajirobe trains at Kami's Lookout in order to fight against the Saiyans along with Yamcha, Krillin, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. During the fight against the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, he manages to cut off his tail, causing him to revert back into his normal state from his Great Ape transformation. He is brutally beaten up by the Saiyan much later. During the search for the Namekian Dragon Balls, he remains with Korin at Korin Tower as Bulma, Krillin and Gohan travel to Planet Namek. He is later almost forced by Master Roshi to go to Namek to help fight against Frieza, but everyone returns to Earth before they could ever leave. Some months afterward, he and Korin are one of the few that were not affected by the Black Water Mist unleashed onto the Earth by Garlic Jr. 'Android Saga Through Cell Games Saga' Three years later, Yajirobe gives the Z Fighters from Senzu Beans in order to help fight against The Androids. He is nearly killed by the Androids after they attack and blow up his hovercar. He is taken back to Capsule Corp. in West City along with Bulma and Baby Trunks by Gohan. He later returns back to Korin Tower. He later witnesses Gohan defeat Cell from Korin Tower, and continues to live in peace with Korin. 'World Tournament Saga Through Kid Buu Saga' Seven years later, Yajirobe is much older and is still living at Korin Tower with Korin. He is either later killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack or later killed by Earth's destruction at the hands ofKkid Buu, and later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls and helps contribute to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. 'Yo! Son Goku and Friend Return!!! (Movie)' Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Yajirobe attends Hercule's banquet along with the Z Fighters including their families and friends. During the fight against Aka (a former henchmen of Frieza's army) he saves a group from falling debris with his katana during the fight. 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Baby Saga:' Five years later (ten years later in the FUNimation Dub), Yajirobe including almost everyone else on Earth are taken over by the Tuffle parasite Baby, and later cured by the Sacred Water. He is transported along with Korin and everyone else to Planet New Tuffle before Earth's destruction at the hands of the Black Star Dragon Balls, and later returned back to Earth after its restoration by the Namekian Dragon Balls. in the late 789 Age, Yajirobe and Suri are married. in the 790 age, their son, Hoshi is born. 'Dragon Ball SF' '32nd World Tournament Saga Through Super Android 22 Saga' Seven years later, Yajirobe is still living with Korin at Korin Tower along with his family. His youth is restored from a wish thanks to Goku's merger with the Dragon Balls. He participates in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament with the Z Fighters. He easily defeats Gail, but later loses in the Semifinals. A year later, Korin and Yajirobe provide Rohan with some Senzu Beans during the battle against the Saiyan, Nikon. He remains a background character with Korin during the Gold Star Dragon Ball Saga and the Cobra Saga. Five years later, Yajirobe provides the Z Fighters with senzu beans from Korin Tower as they fight against the Androids created by General Copper. Like everyone else he is astounded by everyone's strength including Goku's grandson Rohan, surpassing even him as a Super Saiyan 5, only as a Super Saiyan 2 against Super Android 22. 'Ark Saga Through Ultimate Ark Saga' A year later, Yajirobe along with almost everyone on Earth are killed by the anicent monster known as Ark, and later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls, and helps contributes to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. It should be noted that Yajirobe has finally learned how to control his Ki and perform Ki Blast attacks and learn how to fly. 'Dragon Ball GF' 'Techniques and Special Abilities' Gigantic Rock Throw: Yajirobe first used this attack against Goku in Dragon Ball during the King Piccolo Saga. Ka Blam Hammer: Yajirobe rushes towards his opponent at full speed, knocks them into the air, jumps after them and performs a combination of four punches and smashes them into the ground. Fast Draw Slash: Also known as''' Laigiri or Flash and Kill'. Yajirobe draws his katana at an incredible speed in order to slice Cymbal in half. '''Ki Sense': The ability to sense Ki. Yajirobe learned this ability after training under Kami in Dragon Ball Z. Miracle Ka Blam Slash: Yajirobe's Rush attack used in order to cut off Vegeta's tail and revert him back to his normal form. Yajirobe later used this attack to save Gohan from Vegeta much afterwards, and in a last attempt to defeat Vegeta in Dragon Ball Z. Ki Blast: The most basic form of Ki-based attacks. Yajirobe finally learn how to use his Ki in Dragon Ball SF. Ka Blam Slicer: Yajirobe creates a large beam of energy through his katana and launches it towards his foe. It is similar to a Destructo Disk (Kienzan). Flight: Also known as Bukujutsu or Sky Dancing Technique. The ability to fly with the use of Ki. Yajirobe finally learn how to utilize this ability in Dragon Ball SF. Category:Nikon23 Category:Earthlings Category:Humans Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters